(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of modifying gray signals for the same, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display and a method of modifying the gray signals from a signal source.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) include a pair of panels and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy, which is disposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal layer is applied with electric field, and the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted by controlling the electric field, thereby obtaining desired images.
LCDs are the most commonly used one of flat panel displays (“FPDs”) handy to carry. Among the various types of LCDs, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (“TFT-LCDs”) employing the thin film transistors as switching elements are most widely used.
TFT-LCDs are used for a display of a television set as well as of a computer. Accordingly, it becomes increasingly important for the TFT-LCDs to implement motion pictures. However, a conventional TFT-LCD has too slow response time to implement motion pictures.